From the publication “Adaptive Cruise Control System Aspects and Developments Trends” by Winner, Witte et al., released at the SAE International Congress and Exposition, Detroit, Feb. 26-29, 1996, an adaptive cruise controller is known which detects preceding vehicles by radar radiation and undertakes a distance control or speed control as a function of the detected objects. It is known from this publication that measurement data regarding detected objects are transmitted from a radar system to an ACC controller, both devices being accommodated in a common housing.